Lord Raazik
Lord Raazik, often referred to as The Faceless, is a Mahjarrat brought into existence by the old God, Zaros, and is amongst the most powerful in the race's history. Raazik was 'born' in the First Age, when Zaros came to Gielinor and needed an elite race to lead his armies. When other Gods arrived in Gielinor at the beginning of the Second Age, Zaros was recognized as a threat and was fought against by the combined forces of Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos and Armadyl. The Mahjarrat and the Zarosian armies put up a strong fight, but eventually the inevitable happened and Zaros was destroyed - his existence banished to the Abyss and his creations, the Mahjarrat, suffering similar fates; Raazik included. To this day, over three millenia later, Zaros, Raazik and the rest of the Mahjarrat have faded from the memory of Gilenor - their existence only recalled by the history books, the rare remaining followers and the charred earth of the North that was once the most lush land in all of Gielinor - blackened, burnt and killed by the power that was released upon Zaros' demise. However, a Zamorakian cult that have taken refuge in the ruins of the once glorious Zarosian city of Uzer have read about 'The Faceless', and believe it to be an entity of Zamorakian allignment. The cult have dedicated the past decade to restoring the ritual ground beneath the city and preparing to summon The Faceless back to Gielinor, and now the ritual is almost ready - save for one component. Little do they know that one of their members, Daeyal , is a loyal Zarosian and worshipper of Raazik, and has mislead them into restoring his master to Gielinor. History 'Birth & Arrival in Gielinor' Raazik is a Mahjarrat, and as such was created by Zaros upon his arrival to Gielinor. Being a Mahjarrat, he is an ageless creature and was mature at the time of his creation - however logically speaking he is over 3,000 years old. He was the Mahjarrat blessed with the gift of the arcane, leading him to become one of the most feared mages in history. He brought with him to Gielinor foreign spells of his own invention - utilizing elements such as smoke, shadow, blood, ice and miasma and making him a fearsome opponent. 'Role in the Zarosian Military' Raazik's deadly potence with magick combined with a fierce loyalty to Zaros did not go without reward, and he became known as Zaros' champion. Whilst this did strain relationships with his brothers, it earned Raazik the one thing Mahjarrat crave - power. He was appointed Lord of Forinthry - a large, lush land in the North with many cities, towns and villages - and Fort Ghorrock was built to act as his home. He lead the magick-using armies and helped to conquer much of the Zarosian Empire. 'The Zarosian Resistance' During the Second Age, once other Gods began to arrive in Gielinor and rally against Zaros, Raazik was at the forefront of the resistance movement. He and his troops slayed thousands, but the sheer amount of the opposition dwindled his army down rapidly. Whilst most of the Mahjarrat were killed or went into hiding, Raazik fought unwaveringly for his God, and was by his side when Zaros was eventually destroyed by the combined efforts of Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos and Armadyl - being destroyed alongside him and trapped in the Abyss. 'Post-God Wars' Following Zaros defeat in the Second Age, it was but a few centuries before tensions between the new Gods rose to the point of war - and all factions save for the solitary Serenists were locked in combat until the end of the Third Age, when the Creator God, Guthix, rose from his slumber and banished all deities from Gielinor. Guthix did not know of Zaros' existence, and so his lingering presence in the ruined Forinthry went unnoticed - allowing Zaros and the Mahjarrat to remain in the rift between worlds in wait. When the Cold War of the remaining factions began, Raazik was still trapped in the Abyss - and had used this time to create new abyssal spells for his planned return. Zaros had pulled strings with his followers to infiltrate a Zamorakian cult and aid in the return of Raazik - knowing that Raazik was the most capable agent he could send. Currently, these plans have not yet been acted upon, and so Raazik remains in the Abyss. Abilities 'Immortality' Whether Raazik is truly 'immortal' or not is unknown. However, the Mahjarrat have proven the capability to survive for thousands of years with no visible sign of deterioration. They have also demonstrated the ability to withstand huge amounts of damage in combat without death, and it seems to be that the only way of killing a Mahjarrat is by magically enchanted weaponry - and even then, it has taken entire armies brandishing these weapons to annihalate them. 'Ancient Magicks' Though their use has been lost to time, Raazik, as the original user of the spells, is still incredibly potent with the spells now known to history as the ancient magicks. He is perhaps the most magically potent being in history, not even requiring the use of runestones to cast spells. Whilst trapped in the Abyss, Raazik further expanded his magickal library by observing the modern magic used by humans and replicating it, and also using the power of the Abyss to invent Abyssal spells, which inflict excruciating pain on the victim. Raazik lacks the restriction to teleport to certain locations, and instead can teleport practically anywhere he pleases. 'Shape-Shifting' Raazik is known as 'the Faceless' due to having no 'true' form recorded - he is an adept shape-shifter capable of taking on practically any form, and even his 'default' form wears a horned mask concealing his features. When shape-shifting, Raazik is also capable of changing his voice and mannerisms by magic to make the guise even more believable. Category:Character Sheets Category:Zarosian Category:Mage Category:Mahjarrat